


A Father Who's There

by ajpotter



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajpotter/pseuds/ajpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles where Tony Stark is Blaine's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not So Accidental Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Avengers are by nature a secretive bunch. They are also however quite inquisitive. So Tony should have known they'd find out eventually.

After the repairs the Stark Tower had been completed and everyone was thoroughly sick of vacation they all found themselves drawn back New York. Well Steve had staying in New York still working on adjusting to the times and had only recently moved from his apartment. And Bruce had been staying with Tony for a time for lack of elsewhere to go. Clint did not want to be back on the Helicarrier anytime soon so he opted to move to the newly renovated Stark Tower. Natasha soon after agreed to do the same. Another room stayed open in case Thor managed to find his way back to earth anytime soon.

Everyone had their own space but finding the time to bug each other still meant they had to venture into each others area at one point or another. The way Tony had designed the tower left them with plenty to explore. So when they found themselves even somewhat bored they took to exploring.

A personal favorite was exploring the floor where Tony lived, when he wasn’t in his lab that is. They could only manage to get so far before Tony came over the intercom and told them to go play somewhere else. He never seemed upset, it was just Tony being himself.

There was however the incident a few weeks ago when Clint and Natasha had managed to drag Steve out of the gym and exploring. Tony seemed to ignore them due to the ever-honorable Captain who had joined them. That is until they approached a closed door they had never seen Tony go in or out of. As they made their way to enter JARVIS came over the intercom. “Mr. Stark wishes me to inform you that this room is off limits to all personnel and residents of Stark Tower.”

Steve flinched slightly at the disembodied voice still not used to it. While the other two went to continue down the hall Clint stayed behind still looking at the door. “So why can't we go in?”

“Because it’s locked and no one’s allowed in.” The three turned to see Tony, who apparently had just dragged himself from his lab in order to be there. Hand still encased in a piece of the Iron Man armor it appeared he had been working on, Tony placed himself between Clint and the door.

“Okay.”

“That means scurry back to your nest bird boy. And take your ducklings with you.”

They had later agreed that they had never seen Tony so upset as to actually drag him out of his lab just to stand in front of a door. Their curiosity grew as they tried to figure out a way into the room. Because Steve had told them he was going to respect Tony’s wishes they were on their own. Bruce may have been able to help them but in their opinion, he was too buddy-buddy with Stark to be willing to.

Their plan took the better part of two weeks to figure out completely and even then they were going mostly on luck. They found a way to keep Tony occupied long enough. Then they worked their way down the hall avoiding as many of the cameras and sensors as they knew were there. Natasha worked for a few minutes on the unlocking the door.

Once the door opened Clint and Natasha found themselves in a bedroom, from what they could guess it was a teenage boy’s bedroom. There were pictures up all over the walls. While the room was free of clutter it was evident it was because no one had set foot in here in quite a while. Making their way further into the room in the two noticed Tony appeared once or twice alongside the boy.

“Not what you were expecting is it?” Tony stood in the doorway watching the two carefully. Steve and Bruce we’re both behind him just as confused as the two shield agents.

“Who is that in the pictures?” Clint’s determination only grew after having entered the room.

“That’s Blaine, my son.”

“You don’t have a son. I’ve read every report and bit of intel on you. There was nothing in there about you having a son.”

“It’s not something I exactly make widely known. Safety issues and all that jazz. Plus he’s okay with not being known as Tony Starks son. Bit of a burden to put on a 16 year old teenager. ”

“So who does know then,” Clint asked.

“Me, him, his mother, Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper.”

“He doesn't have any security, I would think you-“

“You would think that. It’s safer this way. The less people that know the better. It’s safer that absolutely no one knows.”

“That makes sense. Has he been here recently?” Bruce asked.

“Nah, he lives in Ohio and goes to a private school, too far to travel during the school year and he’s only been here once since I started staying here more than Miami. He was supposed to come a few weeks ago During spring break but we figured it wouldn't hurt to wait for a little while. Especially after everything that happened.”

“So, he anything like you?”

“He’s smart but not really interested in any kind of science. He’s more like his mom. And he’s a great singer. He records shows for me since I can’t go to them. He’s also much nicer of a person than I was at that age. Looks more like my dad than me, though he does take after me in terms of height.”

“So you haven't seen your son in how long?” Natasha asked.

“About a month before everything went down. But we do manage to video chat at least once or twice a week.”

“So his mother and you…” Steve let the question hang.

“We met years ago not necessarily a whole one night stand kind of deal more of a couple of nights and days. Back when I wasn’t quite so careful. When she found out we talked it out. She wanted to keep him but we agreed me staying my distance was better for him, for both of them. If and when the kid is ready we’ll let people know he’s my son. But that’s his choice I know I hated having no privacy.”

“He looks like a great kid Tony,” Steve took a step towards placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tony took a breath in, looking at his teammates followed by an eye roll, “So, now that that heartfelt moment is over and I’m trusting that you won’t tell any one, let’s get some ice cream. Also, I let you access that room, did you really think you got by my security?”


	2. Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finally gets to visit his dad… and the rest of the Avengers. He is slightly nervous after not having seen him in months, but completely freaking out about meeting his father’s new friends.

"So you have a welcoming party this time?" Blaine looked around at the group 

"Well since I couldn’t meet you at the Airport. Everyone this is Blaine, Blaine this is everyone, minus Goldilocks."

"It’s um, nice to meet you all. Tony’s told me a lot about you." Blaine’s discomfort was obvious, if his pulling at the bow-tie around his neck was any clue, and they all seemed to notice.

"Let’s let the kid settle in." Steve smiled hoping Blaine would start to feel comfortable around them.

Blaine picked up his bag, mumbling to himself, “I’m not a kid.” At the snort Tony let out, Blaine seemed to realize where he was. “Well I mean I’m less of a kid than Tony.”

"That’s very true, now go put your stuff away. I ordered your favorite pizza."

Following his father down the hall, they left the others to go their separate ways, “Actual New York pizza, that sounds amazing. Lima pizza is awful.”

Tony turned around, “Lima, what are you doing in Lima?”

"Kurt lives in Lima."

"Right, and how long have the two of you been dating?"

"About four months."

"So you drive all the way there to have pizza."

"Yeah they’re our date nights, we don’t get to see each other at school since Kurt transferred back, so I go to Lima on Friday nights and join his family for dinner then I sleep over, in a separate room of course." From the grin he was wearing Tony assumed there was a story there. "I do have some pictures from prom though."

"Bring them to dinner. And I’m glad you found someone you really like. If you want you can have a few minutes to settle in. You still remember the way to the living room right?"

"Yeah, and if I get lost I can always ask JARVIS."

Tony nodded, “Well, I’m glad your here. I’ll see you in a few.”

==================================================

"Um, JARVIS, which way is it again?"

"A right down this hallway then another right at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

Blaine cautiously made his way down the hallway, it had almost always been just him Pepper and once and a while Rhodey or Happy. It was kinda nice though to have other people in on the secret, even if he did still have to keep it a secret from Kurt. He knew the reasons.

Once he made it to the end of the hallway he heard laughing and used that to lead him the rest of the way. The couches were mostly full except for a seat left open next to Tony and one next to Steve. On one couch sat Natasha and Clint, Steve sat on his couch alone, and Bruce had claimed the other side of Tony. The table in the center of the room had several boxes of pizza sitting open on it and a couple bottles of soda and glasses sitting around it. The TV was on a news station but remained muted, something Blaine suspected happened quite a bit.

"Blaine come sit, regale us with tales of normalcy." Tony patted the seat next to him and reached forward to pull a box from the bottom that seemed untouched. "I’ll trade you, pizza for photos."

"Sounds like a deal. The ones at the back are the one’s that Kurt’s dad took."

"So the plastering your hair down isn’t just every now and then?" Tony poked Blaine’s hair, and it moved as a whole.

"It’s way too crazy if I let it go, it looks like a head of broccoli."

"I’m glad you decided to try going to another dance. This one seems to have gone considerably better. It look’s like Kurt got Prom King."

Blaine set down his pizza, face falling slightly, “Uh no, public school remember, they voted him Prom Queen. Prom King was the kid who bullied him into leaving the school in the first place.”

The others, minus Steve, seemed to instantly understand what was going on. Tony seemed to grow visibly upset in a matter of seconds, moving to the edge of his seat. “They try anything else.”

"No and don’t worry about it, please. Kurt’s dad already went down and yelled at the principal for reading off his name in the first place." Blaine looked around at the others and back at his father, noticing how it was close to silent

"So what about that kid?" Tony asked still upset.

"Him and Kurt get along okay now. They spoke before Kurt transferred back. Apparently him and one of Kurt’s friends keep an eye out for him now. They even stopped a few kids from throwing slushies at him."

"Slushies?" Steve seemed to have dismissed his confusion from before and instead focused on the most recent thing he was lost on

"The popular kids at their school will buy frozen slushies and throw them in the less popular kids faces. It gets in their eyes, the corn syrup makes them all sticky, and they dye their skin and clothes."

"What the hell is going on at this school?"

"I guess the principal is really incompetent. He had the glee club perform for prom because the band he hired cancelled. He told them he would pay for their trip to Nationals if they did it."

Tony lounged back against the couch finally noticing how far forward he had moved. “But you’re fine?”

"Yes, I’m fine, I promise."

Steve asked, “So what happened at the other dance?”

Tony’s anger was back though it seemed more of a reminiscent kind of anger. Blaine looked down but then nodded letting his dad know it was okay to tell them. “He and his date were waiting outside after the dance and a bunch of guys beat them up. They both ended up in the hospital for a few days.”

"Why would they beat you up?"

Blaine’s head was down but he spoke clearly, “Because my date was a guy and I had just come out.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask another question but Tony cut him off, “Be very, very careful with what you say next.”

"I was just going to make sure I had the phrase right. Come out means-"

"It means I’m gay."

"Okay and glee club now is-"

Blaine laughed and the tension in the room broke, “Probably the same thing it mean back then, but now we create arrangements of different songs and perform them either at our school or at competitions against other schools.”

"So you met when he transferred?" Tony though he had spoken with Blaine a lot had not thought to ask.

"No he was sent to spy on us after we found out who was going to be competing at Sectionals. The bullying had apparently gotten to be too much so he took the opportunity to get away from the school. He asked me for some help, claiming he was a new student. So I played along and got him to come watch us perform while I sang lead on a song. He transferred a little while after.

"We started dating after I asked him to sing a duet at Regionals with me, then told him it was an excuse to spend more time with him."

"Looks like you take after me after all." 

Blaine laughed, smiling at “Yeah and how long did it take for you and Pepper to get together?”

Tony turned his whole body to face Blaine and looked him over, “Since when were you a smart-ass?”

"Well, you did say I take after you."


	3. Unexpected Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected call leads to a surprise visit and a unexpected meeting.

It was several months before Blaine saw the Avengers again in person. This time though, it was slightly more tense than the first time he met them. They had just gotten back from mission SHIELD had, when Tony received the call.

"Blaine, what’s up?"

"This is Kurt, Blaine gave me his phone and said to call his dad." Kurt’s voice seemed to shake.

"I am his dad, what’s that noise in the background?"

"He said before I tell you anything else to tell you not to do anything stupid or rash. Blaine is being taken to the hospital by ambulance, some ignoramus threw a slushie at him. It was tampered with though and it did something to his eyes. He also mentioned his arm hurting from when he fell."

"What?!" Tony yelled into the phone, now pacing trying to keep himself from hunting down whoever did this.

"He said that you might need to be reminded more than once not to do anything stupid. His words not mine."

Tony took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, “Okay, did he say anything else?”

"Just to tell you his mom is away on that business trip and to give you the address where the hospital is." Tony could hear someone else rattling off a street address in the background before Kurt repeated it to him.

"Okay if you get to see him before I get there, tell him I'm on my way. And hey kid, I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"Me too, sir."

Tony hung up the phone and stood in place for a minute, trying to calm himself down, realizing he should have corrected the kid for calling him sir. The other members of his team looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. He would tell them but first he had to make plans. “JARVIS, find the quickest route to to the address I was given.”

“Yes sir, should I program in gas stops as well?”

“Yes.”

“Tony, what’s going on?” Steve was

“Blaine’s in the hospital, that was Kurt, apparently someone slushied him.”

“I thought he said they did that all the time?”

“They did something to it. They sent him to the hospital. I have to go, I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ll have JARVIS keep you updated.”

Steve stepped in front of the doorway, “Don’t be ridiculous Tony, we’re coming with you. You shouldn't be driving.”

Tony stood for a moment looking at Steve before determining it would take longer to argue. ”Fine Cap, you have five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

As Tony entered the hospital room he noticed a boy wearing a leather jumpsuit sitting in a chair pulled close to the bed holding his son’s hand, who had to be Kurt. His son was laying in the bed, his arm was in a cast, a bandage covered his right eye, he looked exhausted and his face seemed to be stained red. But he was okay and he breathed a sigh of relief, “Blaine.”

“Dad, you didn't have to drive all the way here tonight.”

“Yes I did, I wasn't here last time, it’s the least I could do.”

“You were in worse shape than I was, it’s fine.” A small squeaking noise came from Kurt whose eyes were wide and his lips drawn tightly together. “Oh Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my dad.”

Kurt responded with another squeak causing Tony to laugh, “Did I break him or something?”

“No, he’s just trying to refrain from saying anything he'll regret, just give him a minute.”

“Okay, so what did the doctors say?”

“Whatever was in the slushie, scratched my cornea and I have to have surgery. My arm is broken from when I fell, but it’s a clean break so it should heal fairly quickly.”

“Surgery, what was this kid aiming for?”

“He was actually aiming for Kurt, I jumped in front of it.”

“Again, you shouldn't have done that.” Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand, finally seeming to find his voice.

“I'm just glad you're not hurt.” Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand pulling him closer.

“So the kid who did this?”

“Sebastian, the slimy rat who somehow managed to crawl up from the deepest pits of hell and is the bane of my existence.”  The statement of so matter-of-fact that Tony let out a snort of laughter.

“Kurt stop! He’s The Warblers’ new lead singer who thinks if he tries hard enough I'll leave Kurt for him.”

“That’s not what I said?"

Tony laughed once again happy the mood in the room wasn't too dismal. “Good choice in boyfriends, though I do have to question the outfit choice.”

“Huh?” Kurt looked down to see what he was wearing, “Oh, right, it’s Michael Jackson week in glee club. We were performing a song when this happened.”

“And this Sebastian was there because..?”

“We were having a sing-off between The Warblers and New Directions for who gets to use Michael songs for Regionals.”

“So The Warblers?”

“They were there for the whole thing, I saw one of them hand the cup to Sebastian. They seemed surprised, but they didn't stay around to see what had happened.”

“The hell, you guys have any proof he did this?”

“No Santana was ranting in Spanish after the ambulance left though, she said she was going to make him pay.”

"You have interesting friends kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been posting like one chapter a day for the past few days but I only have a few left. If you want to give me a prompt or have a certain point in Glee or Avengers you want me to write feel free to suggest it.


	4. McKinley Has Their Own Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight continuation on ‘Unexpected Conversations’, Santana impresses a few Avengers with her craftiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really forgot how much I hate that they didn’t even let Blaine know what happened with the tape until I was writing this. I just don’t understand why they wouldn’t go to the police or even Blaine with the evidence. Especially when Blaine is in the hospital because of it.

Santana and I have a surprise for you.

That sounds slightly ominous…

Don't worry I think you'll like it!

Blaine sighed, smiling at how much his boyfriend was trying to make him feel better. It definitely sucked that he had to miss Michael week, but he did get to spend time with his dad and his friends.

A few hours later while in the middle of a movie he got another text from Kurt, Santana is making me take her with me. Hide the superheros!

Blaine laughed out loud causing everyone in the room to notice him texting. “Anything to share with the class?”

“Um, so Kurt was going to come over but another friend kinda demanded that she had to come over too.”

“Are Kurt, Finn, and Rachel still the only ones who know?”

“Yeah, and Santana can be a bit, abrasive and she literally has no filter with what she says.”

“And I do?”

Blaine grinned at his dad, “More than she does. Just ignore anything she says. There is actually a good person underneath it all.”

A few minutes later they heard a knock and Kurt opened the door followed by a girl wearing a red and white cheerleading uniform, “So here’s the deal hobbit, I got slushied for you, so you bets be grateful. Also your little canary friends didn’t know there was rock salt in the slushie, they thought it was a plain slushie. Which doesn’t really make it that much better now that I think about it.” Santana stopped in the middle of the room noticing the people for the first time. “Whatever more peeps to hear.”

With that she held up the tape recorder hitting play before any questions could be asked. _“Now tell me the truth what did you put in that slushie?” “Rock Salt, but it’s okay.” “Why is it okay? I just told-”_

“So now you can go to the cops or whatever and you have evidence.”

“That isn't illegal is it?” Blaine gave the recorder a long look before looking back at Santana.

“No, Ohio has One-Party Notification. _I_ knew about the recording, it’s all good and legal.  I googled it.”

“Is this really what your high school is like?” Natasha asked, “How did you get him to say that on a recording?”

"I was just planning on asking him until he answered. Then he said something about his honor and a Warbler tradition and made me sing with him, I guess to prove he was better. He isn’t, by the way. It turned out to work though because he was full of himself afterwards and just admitted to it."

"And you just hid the tape recorder in your pocket?"

"In my pocket, yeah." Natasha shrugged approvingly, leaning back into the couch and to Clint’s side.

"Santana the outfit you were wearing earlier had no pockets, or at least none that would fit the recorder." Kurt turned to her questioningly.

"I improvised."

“Yeah this doesn't seem like normal high school stuff.”

“Clint, I don’t think any of us can talk. That kid put rock salt in the slushie he threw at Blaine? That could have done a lot worse than just scratch the cornea.” Bruce's statement grew quieter towards the end remembering that Blaine was sitting right there.

“Yep.” Santana put the recorder down on the table leaving it up to whoever to take it.

“So this is the middle of Ohio at a high school.  This can’t be something kids do everyday.” Clint seemed determined not to let it go.

“Oh the rock salt is new. And sometimes they switch it up with dumpster tosses and just shoving you into a locker as they walk by.” Kurt was seated on the arm of the couch right next to Blaine keeping as far away from the others as possible.

“That sounds more familiar.” Steve received grins from his teammates who knew he had been skinnier than Kurt before the super soldier serum.

Santana finally seemed to notice everyone in the room.  “You are Tony Stark. And the rest of you are the Avengers.”

“Yeah,” Tony seemed to answer out of reflex, still mulling over what he had just learned.

“And you know Blaine how?”

“He’s my dad.” Tony turned to his son surprised he had willingly offered up that information.

“Interesting, I suppose you don’t want me to tell anyone?”

“Not really, no.” 

“I think I can manage that, just so long as you take down Smythe, that pompous jerk needs a reality check.”

“I’ll try Santana, thank you for doing all of this.”

"Don’t get used to it, hobbit."


End file.
